Fionna in Wonderland
by Hitsugaya Fiore-chan
Summary: Fionna se pierde buscando a Cake en un lugar al cual ella llama "Pais de las Maravillas" o "Wonderland"
1. Conejita Blanca

**Hola! hoy empiezo un nuevo fic... puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar... pero el fic. NUNCA sera descontinuado... perdonenme si tengo algunos errores de ortografia o si la historia queda algo confusa, el credito de la historia no es solo mio, mi amiga Luuh Maldonado (Fionna) tambien ayudo de alguna manera en la historia (todos los tomatasos para ella jajajaXD naa...mentira, te quiero amiga!) bueno...creo que eso es todo asi que ahora... a leer!**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD.**

**ALICIA EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO CREADOR.**

**...**

_**"Fionna in Wonderland"**_

_**Capitulo 1. "Conejita blanca"**_

-_No se como es que fui a caer aqui... hace unos momentos estaba en mi escuela con Cake (mi gata) y Finn (mi hermano mayor)-_

_-Estaba jugando con Cake cuando ella salto hacia mi cabeza y mi saco mi gorrito blanco con orejitas de conejo, el cual callo encima de la cabeza de Cake haciendo que se vea muy garciosa pero tambien adorable... -_

_-Cake empezo a correr y yo detras de ella... pero de alguna forma ella se metio en un agujero en el suelo, el cual nunca antes habia notado... trate de agarrarla pero cai...cai...y segui cayendo... vi tantas cosas mientras caia que hicieron preguntarme si estaba cuerda o si estaba soñando...-_

_-Un agudo dolor en mi cabeza me hizo despertar... habia tocado fondo.. pero... ¿Desde cuando el fondo de un pozo esta hecho de marmol con un diseño como un tablero de ajedrez?-_

_..._

Fionna Mertens, una niña de 9 años que tenia un hermoso vestido azul (de esos antiguos) y una larga cabellera rubia, habia caido en un pozo cuando trataba de agarrar a su gata Cake, ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido...

-_¿Que es eso?...-_ dijo mirando la habitacion en la cual habia 9 puertas, una por una fue probando las cerraduras tratando de abrirlas, detras de una cortina habia una pequeña puerta la cual no penzo en abrir, pues por ahi no pasaba.

-_Una llave!- _ dijo la chica mirando una llave que habia aparecido sobre una pequeña mesita en medio de la habitacion. Tomo la llave y otra vez una por una fue probando todas las puertas, ninguna abrio... hasta que probo la puerta chiquitita, la cual abrio apenas puso la llave. Trato de cruzar, pero apenas le pasaba la cabeza -_Esto es una broma...-_

Saco su cabeza de la puerta y esta se cerro... -_¿Eeh?-_ una botellita llena de un liquido oscuro habia aparecido sobre la misma mesita donde habia aparecido la llave... -_¿Que...?- *Bebeme*_ decia un papelito que tenia amarrado la botellita.

-_Bueno... no creo que sea malo...-_ dijo Fionna, tomo un sorbo de el liquido que tenia la botellita... el liquido le dio tos y empezo a encojerce... -_*Cof* *Cof* ¿Que rayos... *Cof* *Cof* ...me pasa? *Cof*...-_

_-Curiosesco... curiosesco...-_ ahora podria caber facilmente por la puerta chiquita, fue a abrirla pero no se abrio, no tenia la llave. Volteo la vista hacia la pequeña mesita y vio la llave sobre esta... -_Hay... no...- _ dijo haciendo un puchero gracioso. Trato de todas formas posibles trepar y subirse a la mesita pero no lo logro...

-_¿Ahora que se supone que haga?...- _empezo a caminar alrrededor de la mesita mirandola de todos los angulos... -_Mmm...ahora la pregunta es ¿Como voy a... wooooaaa...-_ se habia tropesado con algo que se encontraba en su camino... - _AUCH! Tienen que tener mas cuidado con donde dejan sus cosas...-_ dijo sobandose la cabeza... -_¿Que es esto?-_ *_Comeme*_ decia un papelito pegado a un pequeño cofre con el que Fionna tropezo, en el habia una pequeña masilla la cual tenia el tamaño de un dulce...

-_Bueno... ¿Que es lo peor que podria pasar?...-_ comio un bocado del dulce, el cual le dio tos y lo solto dejandolo caer en el suelo. Fionna comenzaba a crecer... y muy rapido...- crecio tanto que quedo apretada con el techo... -_Oh...oh...-_ dijo al darse cuenta de que ahora si que no podria pasar por la puertita...

-_Ok... ahora almenos alcanzo la llave...mmm... me pregunto si...-_ tomo como pudo la llave y la botellita. Le dio un sorbo al liquido, tratando de no tragarse la botella, y empezo a encojerse... pronto estaba otra vez pequeñita pero esta vez con la llave -_Perfecto...-_ Corrio para abrir la pequeña puerta, puso la llave en la cerradura y la puertita se abrio...

-_Algebraico...-_

Frente a ella habia una tierra llena de criaturas magicas de cualquier tipo... era algo que ni en sus mas locos sueños habria imaginado... -_Ahora... ¿Donde se pudo meter Cake?...-_

Comenzo a caminar en aquella tierra buscando a su preciada gatita... pero depronto...

-_Oye ¿Quien eres?- _dijieron dos nubesitas flotantes y moradas.

_-¿Yo?-_

_-Si, tu, ¿Quien eres?-_

_-Bueno... me llamo Fionna...-_

_-Hola Fionna!-_

_-¿Ustedes quienes son?-_

_-Yo soy Grumosa y el es mi hermano Grumoso-_

_-Mucho gusto, oigan... ¿Donde estoy?-_

_-Aqui-_

_-¿Aqui donde?-_

_-Pues alla...-_

_-Agh.. no importa... emm... ¿Han visto una gatita blanca con un poco de marron corriendo con un gorrito blanco con orejitas de conejo?-_

_-Si!-_

_-¿Donde?-_ dijo Fionna emocionada.

-_Por alla-_ dijieron ambos señalando en direcciones opuestas.

-_Ok... yo tengo que seguir buscando asi que... al rato los veo...-_

_-Muy bien... adios!-_

_-Uff... ¿Esos dos me estaban jugando una broma o que?-_ dijo para si misma poniendo una cara de fastidio... -_Bueno... es mejor que siga buscando...-_

_..._

Siguio caminando por un largo sendero de distintos colores, era todo tan... raro... pero como que de alguna manera encajaba con ella... estaba reflexionando sobre todo eso cuando...

-_Hermanita!-_

_-¿Eeh?-_

_-Fionna soy yo, Cake!_

_-¿Cake? ¿Tu hablas?-_

_-Aqui al parecer si...-_

_-¿Donde has estado?! te estube buscando por todos lados!-_

_-Estube en el castillo de la Reina Blanca-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Larga historia...-_

_-Ok... oye ¿Y mi asombroso gorrito?-_

_-Emm...-_

_-Cake...-_

_-Emm... lo perdi en el castillo de la Reina Blanca...-_

_-¡¿QUE TU QUE?!-_

_-Lo siento hermanita... esque me perdi y casi no logro escapar de ahi...-_

_-Tenemos que recuperarlo...-_

_-Noo! no puedes ir alla, si vas, la reina te cortara la cabeza y te conjelara...-_

_-Esta bien... pero tenemos que salir de aqui...-_

_-¿Donde estamos?-_

_-No lo se... yo le digo "Pais de las Maravillas"-_

_-Mmm... ok...-_

_-Ahora hay que buscar la salida-_

_-Concuerdo contigo...-_

**(N. de la A.: la Reina Blanca en mi historia es malvada, y la reina roja es buena. Jajaja ustedes pronto sabran a quien me refiero XD)**

_..._

Fionna continuo caminando a travez de la extraña tierra, la cual autorrenombro "Pais de las Maravillas" o "Wonderland", empezaba poco a poco a adentrarse en un bosque en el cual se hacia cada vez mas oscuro... pronto quedo enfrente de un gran arbol el cual tenia dos flechas de madera las cuales una decia "derecha" y la otra "izquierda"... -_¿Ahora que hago?-_

_-Si quieres te puedo ayudar...-_ dijo una voz apareciendo de la nada sobre una rama del arbol.

-_AAAHHHH!-_ grito Fionna asustada.

-_Tranquila, no te hare nada, soy Jake ¿Como te llamas?- _ dijo un perro amarillo sonriente que habia aparecido sobre el arbol ¿Los perros sonrien?

-_Grrr... perro...-_ dijo Cake.

_-Grrr... gata...-_dijo Jake.

_-Mi nombre es Fionna, ¿Que es este lugar?-_

_-Es la tierra de Aaa...-_ dijo Jake tratando de ignorar a Cake.

-_¡¿Me estas jugando una broma?!-_

_-Depende...-_

_-¡¿Depende que?!-_

_-Depende si tu lo dices...-_

_-Agh... ¿Almenos me puedes decir donde queda la salida de la tierra de... como se llame, porfavor?-_

_-Puedo guiarte con el sombrerero rojo, pero eso sera todo...-_ dijo desapareciendo.

-_¿A donde se fue?-_

_-Hey ¿Vas a venir?-_ dijo apareciendo en un arbol a lo lejos.

-_Ahi voy...-_

_..._

Caminaron largo rato hasta encontrarse con un jardin con una gran mesa llena de teteras y tazas de todo tipo y tamaño... y en el fondo de la mesa habia un joven con traje negro y rojo, con una galera de los mismos colores y estaba... ¿Flotando?-

-_Hola... estoy buscando al sombrerero...-_

_-Soy yo...-_

_-Eres un...-_

_-Vampiro...-_

_-Ok... mi nombre es Fionna y ella es mi gata Cake, nos perdimos... podrias decirnos como salir de aqui...-_

_-Antes de hablar... tienen que tomar te!._

_-¿Eeeh?-_

_-Vengan, sientense...-_

_-Siii! tengo hambre!- _dijo Cake.

_-B-MO sirveles te a las señoritas...-_ dijo el sombrerero mirando a una maquinita sobre la mesa la cual al parecer se llamaba B-MO.

_-Esta bien...-_

_**Continuara...**_

_**...**_

**Hola! si, esta bien... lo deje medio incompleto, pero es por como va a ir la historia. Bueno... creo que eso es todo... asi que... nos leemos cuando actualice :D**

**chaito :3**


	2. Rosas

**Holiis! bueno... veo que les intereso la idea que tube para mi nuevo fic. :3 la verdad me quede trabada en este capi... no sabia que hacer! pero bueno... hoy aqui les traigo el capi 2 de mi historia :D (perdon si tengo herrores o si me tarde en hacerlo (lo habia hecho pero la estupida compu me lo borro y lo tube que volver a escribir ¬¬)) Ok, me preguntaron como iva a ser el fic. (si seria igual que la peli (solo que con distintos personajes) o si cambiaria la historia y el final) bueno... solo les puedo decir que estoy trabajando en eso... y haaaaay! no se me ocurre como hacerlo :P jajaja agradesco con toda el alma la ayuda que me da mi amiga Luuh Maldonado (Fionna) con el fic... asi que como ya dije antes... todos los tomatasos para ella (jajaja solo estoy jodiendo XD este fic. no existiria sin ella... te quiero amiga! :3) bueno... creo que no hay mas para decir... asi que nos leemos abajito :3**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD.**

**ALICIA EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS NO ME PERTENECE (obvio) PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO CREADOR.**

**...**

_**Capitulo 2. "Rosas" (dedicado a Cecilia Arriagada (para los que leen mi otro fic... ella es la princesa de Iii :3 jajaja))**_

-_Aqui tienes- _dijo la maquinita entregandole una taza a Cake a quien le parecio algo tierno que una maquinita tan chiquitita fuera tan caballerosa.

-_Ja... gracias B-MO...-_

_-De nada señorita...-_ dijo la maquinita educadamente a lo que Cake tubo que contener sus ganas de reirse...

-_Ahi le sirvo señorita...-_ dijo B-MO dirijiendose a Fionna.

-_Deja que yo lo haga B-MO...-_ dijo el sombrerero.

-_Emm... ok...-_

-_Toma Fionna...-_ dijo entregandole una taza con te de jazmin.

-_Mmm... esta muy bueno...-_ dijo Cake.

-_Jajaja gracias gata...-_

_-Muy bien... ahora nos podrian decir ¿Donde queda la salida de este lugar?-_

_-Por la puerta-_

_-¿Que puerta?-_

_-La de la salida-_

_-Eso ya lo se!-_

_-¿Entonces por que preguntas?-_

_-Aggh... estas demente...-_

_-Gracias!-_

_-¿Eeeh?... naa... deja, no importa...-_

_-Mmm pordiamos guiarlos cooonnn... mmm... ¿Tu quien dices B-MO?-_

_-Mmm con la reina buena!-_

_-¿Cual era la buena? no recuerdo-_

_-Mmm segun recuerdo... estaban la Reina Roja y la Reina Blanca... una de ellas era mala... pero no recuerdo cual...-_

_-Jajaja yo tampoco... pero tengo una idea... chicas, ¿Rojo o blanco?-_

Ambas se quedaron penzando un momento hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo... -_¿Blanco?-_

_-Perfecto! iran con la Reina Blanca... solo tienen que seguir el camino blanco hasta llegar a su palacio, seguro que ella debe saber como salir de aqui...-_

_-¿Ok?... gracias... supongo...-_

Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron siguiendo el camino que el sombrerero y B-MO les habian indicado esperando llegar al castillo de la Reina Blanca...

(Despues de que las chicas se fueron)

-_Espero que les valla bien con la Bruja Blanca...-_ decia B-MO tomando un sorbo de su te.

-_Espera... ¿Que no era "reina"?-_

_-Nop, es bruja...-_

_-Aaaa... con razon me sonaba el nombre...-_

_ ...-_

_-Igual... les ira bien...-_

_-Si.. seguro...-_

_-¿Mas te?-_

_-Claro!-_

_..._

**-**_Oye Fi... aquellos dos eran lunaticos...-_

_-Jajaja si... ya me estaba empezando a asustar...-_

_-No te preocupes Fi... a cualquiera que te haga daño yo le doy sus pataditas...-_

_-Jejeje claro hermana...-_

_-¿Que hora es?-_

_-ES HORA DE AVENTURA!- _dijieron ambas y chocaron sus puños en el aire **(N. de la A.: jajaja siempre quise poner eso :3)**

-_Oye Fi... mira...-_ dijo Cake señalando un castillo blanco totalmente hecho de nieve el cual hacia dar escalofrios...

**-**_Supongo... que debe ser ese...-_

_-Mmm... si... creo que si...-_

_-Entremos...-_

_-Muy bien...-_

Ambas entraron y vieron un jardin de rosas rojas las cuales eran muy hermosas...

-_Matematico...-_ dijieron las 2 sorprendidas por la majestuosidad del jardin cuando...

-_Oigan! ustedes 2!-_ dijo un ¿Pingüino? con una voz muy graciosa.

_-¿Nosotras?-_

_-Si! ustedes! vengan a ayudarnos... rapido... antes de que llegue la bruja!-_

_-¿Bruja?-_

_-Siii! la Bruja Blanca! nos cortara la cabeza si no nos ayudan!-_

_-Oye Fi... creo que nos metimos en el castillo equivocado...-_ dijo Cake susurrando.

-_Creo que si...-_

_-Bamos!... rapido...-_

_-Ok, ahi vamos...-_

_-Muy bien, todos nosotros nos llamamos Gunther...-_ dijo el pingüino señalando a otros pingüinos mas que habia por alli -_Nos equivocamos y plantamos rosas rojas en vez de rosas blancas, ahora les estamos hechando harina para que la bruja no se de cuenta...-_

_-Ok.. los ayudamos...-_

Fionna y Cake se pusieron a tirar harina sobre las rosas haciendo que se volvieran de a poco blancas, ya habian terminado cuando...

-_¿Quienes son ustedes?- _dijo una mujer vieja con cabello blanco con una tiara amarilla y un vestido azul oscuro...

_-N-nosotras somos Fionna y Cake... y... vinimos a... ayudar! si, eso es... ayudar...-_

_-Mmm... muy bien...-_ dijo la bruja mirandolas detenidamente... -_Veo que todo esta en orden... ¿Eeeh? ¿Que es esto?...-_ dijo señalando una rosa a la cual se le veia aun algo de rojo...

-_Eeemmm... ¿Eso?...-_ dijo Fionna encojiendose de hombros y sorriendo de lado...

-_Si, eso... ¿Que es?-_

_-Emmm... ¿Una rosa?-_

_-Grrr...-_ dijo la bruja mirandolas a las chicas con ira... luego de esto se acerco a la rosa y la soplo haciendo que se levantara una pequeña nuvecita de harina y la rosa volviera a ser roja. Cake inhalo la nube e hizo que diera un gran estornudo... -_AAH... AAAH... CHUUUUSSS...- _estornudo levantando una gran nuve de harina haciendo que todas las rosas volvieran a ser rojas...

-_Oh... Oh...-_ dijieron Fionna y Cake mirandose entre si...

...

**Holaaa! porfin lo terminooo! :3**

**bueno... creo que no tengo nada por decir... asi que bye!**


	3. La Reina Roja

**Holiwis! **

**si, si... ya se... por favor todos hagan una fila ordenada para que puedan ir matandome uno por uno, ok?**

**realmente perdonenme por tardarme 4 meses y medio en subir este capi, es que tenia un gran bloqueo de escritora con este fic. y ya se que muchos han estado esperando que lo suba... asi que... perdon :P**

**Quiero agradecer a Sofi11 por darme una gran idea para este capi :3 (graciaaaas! ^u^)**

**yyy... bueno, Lu.724 y Sofi11 este capi es para ustedes :3**

_**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD.**_

_**ALICIA EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO CREADOR.**_

...

_**Capitulo 3: "El castillo de la Reina Roja"**_

-_¿Como rayos fue que terminamos aca?- _pregunto Fionna frustrada.

-_Porque caimos por el pozo... el sombrerero nos envio en la direccion equivocada... y fuimos buenas personas y ayudamos a unos pinguinos a pintar flores... Un dia tranquilo ¿No?- _dijo una gata sentada a su lado.

-_La proxima vez que vea a ese vampiro voy a..-_ Comenzo Fionna moviendo sus manos como si quisiera ahorcar el aire, pero fue interrumpida por una voz que salio de la nada.

-_¿Vas a que?-_ y de la nada aparecio el Sombrerero flotando cabeza abajo frente al rostro de Fionna tocando nariz con nariz. Las mejillas de la humana poco a poco se fueron tiñendo de rojo hasta que el vampiro hablo.

-_¿Y bien? ¿Que vas a hacerme?- _Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del vampiro.

-_Olvidalo...-_ la humana fruncio el ceño y movio su cabeza hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su rubor. La sonrisa del vampiro se hizo mas grande.

-_De todas formas... ¿Que haces aqui?-_ pregunto la gata, quien hasta ahora habia estado en silencio.

-_Bueno, veran... B-MO y yo nos dimos cuenta de que las habiamos enviado con la persona equivocada..-_

_-No me digas...-_ Fionna y Cake dijieron en forma sarcastica.

-_Si... creo que ya nos dimos cuenta de eso...-_ dijo Cake.

-_Bueno, perdon! yo vine aqui para rescatarlas, pero si siguien reprochando eso voy a cambiar de opinion...- _el vampiro comenzo a flotar de forma que parecia que se volveria por donde vino, pero la gata y la humana lo detuvieron.

-_Ok, Ok... lo sentimos-_ dijieron ambas al unisono. El vampiro sonrio de forma victoriosa.

-_Si, deberian...-_ Ahora el Sombrerero atuaba como ofendido.

-_Tampoco es para tanto! Ahora, nos vas a ayudar ¿Si o No?-_ dijo la niña cruzandose de brazos.

-_¿Ayudar? ¿Con que?-_ pregunto el vampiro.

-_A salir de aqui!-_ dijieron la niña y la gata al mismo tiempo.

_-¿Ya probaron por la salida?-_ pregunto el vampiro haciendo que Fionna y Cake se dieran una palmada en la frente.

-_Lo hariamos si hubiera una salida!-_ respondio Fionna.

-_¿Y que, no hay?-_ volvio a preguntar el vampiro agotando la paciencia de la humana.

-_NO!- _dijieron la humana y la gata con unas ganas tremendas de golpear al vampiro.

-_¿Y ya probaron con esa?-_ pregunto el vampiro señalando a la pared que se encontraba detras de Fionna y Cake en la cual, por cierto, no habia nada.

-_EN ESA PARED NO HAY NAD..- _los ojos de las dos se abrieron con asombro -_Cake, ¿Habias visto eso antes?-_ pregunto Fionna a la gata, la cual nego sin poder apartar la vista de la pared. Ahora en la pared, en la que momentos antes no habia nada, habia una gran puerta de madera.

-_Vamos, tenemos que irnos...-_ dijo el vampiro tomando el picaporte de la puerta y abriendola dejando ver que del otro lado de esta no se veia nada, solo negro.

-_No quiero saber de donde salio esa puerta, creo que si trato de buscarle la respuesta a eso voy a terminar con dolor de cabeza-_ dijo la humana pasandose una mano por su cabello. Cake solo asintio y ambas cruzaron la puerta despues del Sombrerero, dejando que la oscuridad las tragara.

...

Ambas fueron despertadas por una luz muy brillante y con un dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Poco a poco abrieron los ojos dejando que estos se acostumbraran a la luz. Parpadearon varias veces y echaron un vistazo alrededor de donde estaban, estaban seguras de que nunca antes habian estado ahi o en algun lugar parecido.

Estaban en una especie de salon. Era muy grande, demaciado para ser normal. Las paredes eran rojas con un estampado de rosas negras en las columnas que se encontraban a un lado de la habitacion. El techo de madera con algunas arañas con velas encendidas que colgaban de este, y en el medio de este se encontraba un inmenso tragaluz hecho de un mosaico de cristales rojos, negros y transparentes, formando la imagen de una luna menguante con varias estrellas a su alrededor. El piso era de marmol oscuro, frio para el tacto, tenia un diseño tallado de enredaderas justo en la parte donde se unian las baldozas. Los ventanales eran grandes y de forma ovalada, dando vista a lo que parecia un bosque, y en el fondo de la habitacion se encontraba la puerta que habian cruzado junto al Sombrerero. **(N. de la A.: jajaja creo que me deje llevar con el diseño XD)**

-_Veo que les gusto-_ una voz femenina llamo desde alguna parte del cuarto. Fionna y Cake voltearon la cabeza rapidamente hacia donde provenia la voz. No vieron nada. -_Espero que hallan descanzado bien, es muy dificil no aturdirse la primera vez que pasan por el portal, de todas formas...-_ de la nada, en medio de la habitacion salio una chica con ojos rojos, cabello negro y lacio bastante largo, casi tocando el suelo. Un par de blancos colmillos se asomaban por una sonrisa que adornaba su cara dando a entender que, efectivamente, era vampiresa. Esta iva vestida con una especie de kimono color rojo que se ajustaba en la parte del pecho y terminaba suelto en la parte de abajo. La parte de abajo era demaciado larga y terminaba siendo arrastrada por el suelo junto con las mangas, las cuales eran casi de la misma longitud que la parte baja del kimono. Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande. -_Si tienes que echarle la culpa a alguien, es a mi primo, jajaja-_ se escucho un "_Hey!_" desde alguna parte. De la nada, el sombrerero aparecio frente a las 3 jovenes (bueno, 2 jovenes y una gata XD).

-_Bueno, creo que tendria que presentarme...-_ dijo la nueva joven -_ Soy la Reina Roja-_

_..._

**Ya se que este capitulo es extremadamente corto comparado con mis otros captulos (ademas de haberme tardado un monton en subirlo) culpa de mi mala inspiracion ¬¬ **

**en fin, espero que les haya gustado, no me mateen TT-TT**

**Nos leemos la proxima :P**

**P.D: si pueden, porfa respondan la encuesta que esta en mi perfil, necesito saber que voy a hacer cuando termine las clases :P Gracias! ^^**

**chaito :33**


End file.
